King Bob saves Tara/Gelman gets grounded
Characters King Bob-Eric Tara-Julie Gelman-Joey Me-Steven Miss Finster-Wiseguy Gelman's dad-Simon Plot Gelman gets in big trouble. Transcript King Bob: Let's see what's going on. Gelman (off-screen): Put your hands behind your back right now! Tara: Help me! King Bob: Oh no! My girlfriend is in trouble! I must save her! (in the hallway, King Bob runs past Miss Finster) Miss Finster: Robert, no running in the hallways! King Bob: Sorry Miss Finster but my girlfriend is in trouble. (outside by the dodgeball wall) Tara: Someone help me! Gelman: Shut up! You have the right to remain silent! King Bob: Unhand my girlfriend now, you phony police officer! Gelman: Excuse me?! You do not EVER call me a phony police officer! Tara: Gelman, you're not a real police officer! You're a disgrace to the Third Street School! Gelman (while holding a gun): If you call me a fake police officer one more time, I will shoot you with this gun! King Bob: Hey! If you take a bullet to my girlfriend's face, I will tell Miss Finster on you! Gelman: Calm down! King Bob: Take your hands off my girlfriend! Gelman: You do not put your hands on a police officer, do you understand! King Bob: I can do whatever I want because you're not a real police officer! Gelman: Don't make me do this! King Bob: If you attempt to pepper spray my girlfriend, I will also report this to Fluttershy106! Gelman: Last warning! (King Bob kicks the pepper spray out of Gelman's hands) Gelman: Hey! That pepper spray cost me $50! Now I have to handcuff you! Miss Finster: Not so fast! Gelman: Uh-oh! Miss Finster: Uh-oh is right! A security camera saw footage of you pretending to be a police officer! You also attempted to murder and pepper spray Tara! That behavior is unacceptable! March straight to the office before I drag you in there! (in office) Gelman: This is the 28th time I'm here. Me: Exactly! I heard you pretended to be a police officer towards King Bob's girlfriend Tara and then you attempted to murder and pepper spray her! Did you do that? Gelman: Yes, I did. Me: You're lucky my sister isn't here to scold you after she scolded Lawson! In the meantime, acting like a police officer is one thing but why did you have to threaten to murder and pepper spray Tara? Gelman: It's because I... Me: If you think an apology will work, all it fixes is nothing! You're getting Suspension Level 57! Get out right now! Gelman (running outside): You're such a meanie! Me (after door slams): Make that Level 58! Are you ready to push me further? (silence) Well, I shouldn't have said that because Gelman is already gone. I still hate that bully! (at home) Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you pretend to be a police officer towards Tara, King Bob's girlfriend?! You know that's a felony! Thank Heavens you didn't get arrested! You are grounded grounded grounded for six weeks! Go to your room right now! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Gelman Gets Grounded